Chronique Lunaire
by LaLouve3
Summary: Je suis une jeune Luminite(louve magique)âgée de quinze ans qui vagabonde depuis deux ans. Ces deux dernière années j'ai oublié ce que signifiait le mot  Bonheur  ... Mais un jours , lors d'une ballade, je croise une bande de jeune Mages . Cette surprenant rencontre va pourtant me permettre de réapprendre la signification des mots "vivre" et "bonheur".
1. Prologue

**Voilà le prologue de ma fiction, merci à Neila-Louve de me l'avoir corrigé ^^ !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle LaLouve, j'ai quinze ans et je suis une Luminite, c'est à dire que je suis une louve qui, en plus de posséder la magie aéra, utilise la magie Oculos. La première me permet de me faire apparaître des ailes a ma guise et de m'en servir et la seconde est une magie illusoire. Mon espèce vit autant de temps qu'un humain et nous parlons deux langages, celui des loups et celui des hommes.

Cela fait deux ans que je vagabonde de guilde en guilde afin de faire partie de l'une d'elle mais sans succès, car toutes me considèrent comme un cabot qui n'a pas sa place dans une guilde et qui devrait plutôt se trouver un maître.

Depuis quelques semaines c'est devenu mon objectif car il n'en reste qu'une seule dans laquelle je n'ai pas tenté ma chance, mais elle est bien trop puissante pour moi, ils ne m'accepteraient jamais. En même temps, qui accepterait une louve blanche aux yeux bleus dans sa guilde ? De toute manière je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

* * *

**Voila :) ! C'est une fiction que j'ai commencé il y a environ six mois, et j'ai décidé de la poster sur ce site. Par contre, soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plais, parce que je l'ai écrit au tout début où j'ai voulu écrire, donc ce n'est pas super... Je posterais tout les Mardi (sauf si j'ai des empêchements). Je tient à prévenir que ce n'est que vers le chapitre 6 environs, que mes chapitres serons plus longs et de meilleurs qualité.**

**Je remercie ceux qui aurons lue mon prologue :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Tout d'abord, je tient à remercier mes lecteur pour mes cinquante lecture du prologue (même si je n'ai pas eu de review, ce n'est qu'un début ^^) **

**Merci à Neila-Louve d'avoir pris la peine de corriger mon chapitre, sur ce, bonne lecture ^^!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

A force de marcher sur le même sentier terreux entouré d'arbres et de buissons épais je finis par apercevoir une pancarte en bois un peu usé disant que si je continue tout droit j'arriverais dans une ville du nom de Magnolia. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette ville : on dit que c'est une ville joyeuse, que ses habitants y sont très aimables, et que les fêtes qui y sont organisées sont les meilleures ainsi que les plus belles.

Soudain je sens une immense énergie magique arrivant de derrière moi à environ cinquante mètres. Ce doit être des mages puissants, je me cache dans le buisson le plus proche. J'ai peur, car ma dernière rencontre avec des mages d'une puissance plus ou moins égale remontant à seulement quelques jours s'est mal passée, et je ne me suis toujours pas remise mentalement et physiquement.

Plus les mages approchent, plus je crains que ce soit les mêmes que la dernière fois. Je n'ose même pas tenter un regard pour vérifier si c'est eux ou non, j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est eux par l'odeur mais je ne me souviens plus du tout de l'odeur de ceux qui me terrorisent tant. Ils sont maintenant assez près pour que je puisse les entendre parler :

-Cette mission était vraiment trop facile, vous avez vue la raclée que je leur ai mise ? Pas vrai Lucy ?

La dénommé Lucy répond avec peu d'enthousiasme

-Hum, ouais, si tu le dis. Moi ce qui m'importe c'est que grâce a l'argent de la mission, je vais pouvoir payer mon loyer de ce mois-ci.

Une voie enfantine prend place dans la conversation :

-Dis Natsu, tu ne sens pas quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Oui tu a raison Happy, allons y jeter un œil...

* * *

**Alors ? une petite review pour me dire ce qui est bien ou pas bien ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voila la suite ^^ **

**merci à ma Beta, Neila-Louve d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre ^^ !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ils doivent tous avoir entre quinze et dix neuf ans environ, à part une petite de plus ou moins douze ans et les deux chat volants, il me semble qu'ils appartiennent à l'espèce des Exeed. La petite s'approche de moi en arborant un sourire qui me rassure et me détend, je ne suis plus en boule, mais couchée sur le flanc. Je veille à surveiller ses mains qui peuvent servir aussi bien à faire le mal qu'à faire le bien. Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et tend sa main vers ma tête, de peur de recevoir des coups je ferme les yeux, plaque mes oreilles contre mon crane et pousse des gémissements craintifs. A ma plus grande surprise elle pose sa main sur ma tête et me caresse quelques instants avant de porter ces mains à quelques centimètres au dessus de ma grosse blessure à l'épaule droite. Une douce lumière bleu jaillit de ses mains, la douleur diminue petit à petit jusqu'à presque disparaître. Je me décide à me lever, et la douleur devient supportable ! Je n'avais encore jamais vue ce type de magie jusqu'à maintenant et pour la remercier je lui saute dessus tel un chien heureux de retrouver son maître et lui lèche le visage à grands coups de langue. Cela la fait rigoler et elle tombe à la renverse. De peur de lui avoir fait mal je m'assois à côté d'elle et attends qu'elle se relève en la regardant d'un air désolé. Elle se relève et n'a apparemment rien, elle me regarde et me sourit. L'Exeed blanc femelle arrive vers la fille et lui dit :

-Ça va Wendy ? Elle ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ?

-Non Carla, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien, par contre, elle il faudrait la ramener à la guilde pour la soigner car elle ne survivra pas bien longtemps sans soin...

-Ta gentillesse te perdra Wendy... Mais comment comptes-tu faire pour qu'elle nous suive ?

-Bonne question, euh... ah oui, je sais !

Houlà ! Ils veulent m'emmener avec eux, décidemment je ne comprends rien du tout. Et ils disent qu'ils font partie d'une guilde. Mais laquelle ? Vu que l'on sait à quelle guilde appartiens un mage en regardant le tatouage de l'emblème de sa guilde qu'il porte sur lui, je n'ai qu'à tous les regarder attentivement afin de chercher sur eux un tatouage. Il me semble avoir vue une marque sur l'épaule droite de Wendy tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à bien le regarder. Je décide d'aller voir, mais quelque chose attire mon attention. Wendy se tient à côté d'une des filles du groupe. Celle-ci a une magnifique chevelure écarlate lui recouvrant tout le dos et elle porte une armure et une épée. Elle est en train de fouiller dans sa valise, cherchant apparemment quelques chose en particulier, quand Wendy prend la parole :

-Alors Erza, tu la trouves ta corde ?

-Attend que j'aie fini de chercher pour me poser la question ! En tout cas je suis sûre que je l'ai prise. Avant de partir pour la mission j'avais hésité à la prendre, mais je me rends compte que j'aie bien fait, de cette manière tu pourras attacher la chienne et être sûre qu'elle nous suive... ah... je l'ai trouvée !

-Merci Erza ! Je vais vite lui mettre, avant qu'elle ne parte.

Hein ? Elle veut m'attacher comme un vulgaire chien ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis, ça ne leur ait pas venu à l'idée le fait que je ne veuille pas les suivre ? OK, ils sont gentils, ils m'ont soignée, mais quand même : ce sont des mages ! Moi je cherche un humain _normal_ qui voudrait bien m'adopter ! Il est clair que je ne vais pas le laisser faire et avant même que Wendy n'ait le temps de venir vers moi, je fais celle qui n'a rien comprit à ce qui se passe et je m'en vais comme si de rien n'était. Je marche quelques mètres quand tout à coup, quelqu'un m'attrape.

* * *

**Voila ^^ ! J'espère que cela vous à plus et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, mais courage, j'ai collé certains chapitres entre eux, comme ça les "longs" chapitres (d pages) arriverons plus vite (au chapitre 5 il me semble) donc plus que trois semaines (sauf si je reçoit 2/3 reviews pour que je poste les trois d'un coup) Donc voilà, à la semaine prochaine ^^**

**à oui, j'oublias, je vous ai fait une petite explication sur les Luminites (ceci n'est pas encore corrigé...)^^, la voilà :)**

* * *

Les Luminites sont très peu connus et sont des Loups ayant la capacité de faire apparaître des ailes sur le dos lorsqu'il sont sous forme combat, cette magie à pour nom Aéra. Ils ont deux formes :

**forme normal : **Les Luminites ressemble à de simples loups, ne dégagent aucune magie et ne peuvent utiliser aucune magie, Ils ont tout de même un instinct qui se manifeste dans certains moments, qui leur permette de savoir si quelqu'un ment , si il va se passer quelque chose de bien ou non , si la situation va tourner a leurs avantages ect... Ils sont aussi insensible au sort d'illusion, ou au sort qui nécessite des yeux. ( ex : la magie d'Evergreen et Bixro ne marche pas )

**Forme de Combat : **Il ont le physique d'un loup mis à part quelques dessin sur leurs corps(généralement de couleur similaire a leurs yeux), une taille plus importante (minimum vingt centimètres de plus au garrot) et ils ont quelques fois un objet sur eux qui n'apparait que lors de cette forme (collier, bracelet, boucle d'oreille ect...) Ils utilise une magie qui leur est propre : la magie Oculos, ils peuvent être très puissants. Lors des combat, ils se servent soit de leur magie , soit de leur griffe et crocs, cette deuxième option est principalement utilisé lors des combats entre Luminite car la magie Oculos n'a aucun effet sur un autre Luminite.

**La magie Oculos :** C'est la magie des Luminites, c'est une magie basé sur les yeux. Elle contient des sorts d'illusions, des sort qui brûle les yeux de l'adversaire l'obligeant à tourner la tête ou à fermer les yeux, lui donnant un désavantage et tout autre sort basé sur les yeux.

_Voici quelques exemples :_

**Oculos Percenté : **Le luminite regarde fixement l'adversaire et l'oblige par le biais d'une impression de brûlure au yeux à fermer les yeux.

**Humanis Oculis :** Le Luminite se transforme en humain, mais plus il reste sous cette forme, plus cela « pompe » sa magie.

_Ce sort à certaine similitude avec d'autres permettant de se faire voire en tout autres créature._

**Somnium Oculos : **Fait avoir à l'adversaire une hallucination que seule le luminite contrôle.


	4. Chapitre 3 et 4

**Voila ^^ je m'excuse de poster avec un jours de retard, mais hier j'ai eu un problème avec internet donc je n'ai pas pu poster ^^'. MAIS pour m'excuser, je poste deux chapitres en même temps (ils sont courts par contre...) je remercie Neila-Louve d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre , sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a attrapée et j'aperçois un des garçons du groupe. Il a des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu marine mi-longs et des yeux bleu marine. Il est torse nu et j'aperçois l'emblème de … oh non... c'est pas vrai ! L'emblème de la seule guilde dans laquelle je n'ai pas postulé : l'emblème de Fairy Tail ! Calme-toi LaLouve, calme-toi. Le garçon me regarde et me dit :

-Alors comme ça tu voulais nous fausser compagnie ? Wendy met lui la corde pendant que je la tiens, mais dépêche-toi parce que, pour une chienne, elle se débat bien.

-D'accord, merci de la tenir Grey.

Contre ma volonté, elle m'attache avec la corde et Grey ne me lâche qu'une fois attachée. Pensant que personne ne tient l'autre bout de la corde, je me mets à courir, mais au bout de quelques mètres seulement la corde se tend et je tombe a cause du choc. Décidément, ils ne vont pas me laisser tranquille ces humains ! Voyant que je suis tombée, Wendy s'approche de moi pour voir si j'ai quelque chose et me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va juste de soigner et après on te relâche, je te le promets.

-Ne cherche pas, elle ne te comprend pas, tu perds ton temps à essayer de la raisonner !

-Non Grey ! Je suis sûre qu'elle me comprend !

Cette fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Wendy, elle est petite mais elle résonne bien. Ça me rassure de savoir que je serais relâchée ensuite, mais bon il vaut peut être mieux que je me montre coopérative. A partir de maintenant, je serais sage et je ne tirerais pas sur la corde comme ça ils verront que je comprends ce qu'ils disent. Mais, où se trouve Fairy Tail ? Est-ce loin ? Combien de temps vais-je y rester ? Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculent dans ma tête…

**Chapitre 4**

Je suis tirée de mes pensées lorsque l'un de garçons, avec les cheveux mi-longs et roses, se met à parler :

-Alors ? C'est quand qu'on repart ? Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais Magnolia n'est plus qu'a une demie heure de marche donc ce n'est pas la peine de se reposer pour si peu.

Erza lui répond :

-Tu as raison Natsu, allons-y !

Quoi ?! Fairy Tail se trouve à Magnolia ! C'est pas vrai je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune guilde à Magnolia et que quand je serais relâchée je pourrais y aller sans me soucier des mages. Je vais devoir revoir tout mon itinéraire et me trouver une autre ville dans laquelle je compte m'installer. La corde se tend devant moi et je me rends compte que c'est Wendy qui la tient et qui avance, je la suis donc tel un chien en promenade. Une fille aux cheveux blonds qui lui descendent un peu en dessous des épaules et aux yeux marron s'approche de Wendy et lui dit :

-Où penses-tu qu'elle va dormir cette nuit ? Parce que tu ne peux pas l'emmener au dortoir de Fairy Tail, les animaux y sont interdits, mais si tu veux je peux la prendre chez moi pour la nuit.

-Merci beaucoup Lucy, mais tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, par contre en arrivant à la guilde j'irais à la boutique de la guilde car ils y vendent des colliers et des laisses pour chien, même si on ne la garde que le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, je préfère qu'elle ait autre chose qu'une corde. Elle sera plus a l'aise avec un collier adapté.

-Oui tu as raison

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous à plus, (je ne dois pas parler à grand monde, mais bon...) je suis toujours à la recherche de reviews pour que je sache ce qu'il va et ce qu'il ne va pas dans ma fiction ^^**

**à la semaine prochaine ^^ !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voila ^^ ! merci à Neila-Louve, ma Beta d'avoir gentiment corrigé mon chapitre, sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ça y est nous y sommes ! Devant moi se dresse un immense bâtiment, avec écrit dessus : Fairy Tail. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis en face de l'une des plus puissantes guildes du royaume de Fiore ! Bien que je sache que je ne pourrais jamais en faire partie, me retrouver devant celle-ci me remplit de joie. Je suis Wendy qui avance vers les immenses portes de la guilde en essayant de cacher mon excitation. Natsu ouvre les portes, et dit :

-Salut tout le monde ! On est de retour !

Tous les membres de la guilde se retournent et lancent des ''salut'' et des ''ça va ?'' à Natsu est les autres. Ils ont tous l'air heureux de se revoir, cela me rappelle des souvenirs... Une fille d'une vingtaine d'années s'approche du groupe et leur demande :

-Salut Natsu, votre mission s'est bien passée ?

-Oui Mirajane, comme sur des roulettes : le client offrait une grosse prime pour pas grand chose, mais tu nous connais on est pas genre à se plaindre pour si peu.

-Tant mieux alors, mais que fait ce chien blessé avec vous ?

Elle me montre du doigt.

-C'est une chienne que nous avons trouvée lors du chemin du retour. Elle était apeurée, mais comme elle est blessée on l'a ramenée à la guilde pour la soigner. Comme elle vit dans la forêt, on la relâchera dès qu'elle ira mieux.

-D'accord je vois. En tout cas elle est très belle, son pelage blanc nacré et ses yeux bleu acier sont magnifiques, en plus elle ressemble beaucoup à une louve.

-Ah bon tu trouves ?

-Oui.

Lucy dit a Wendy :

-Viens on va trouver un beau collier et une belle laisse à notre belle chienne qui ressemble tant à une louve.

-D'accord. Allez viens ma belle.

Je rêve ou elle m'a appelée ma belle ? Bon c'est parti, je les suis pour aller à la boutique de Fairy Tail.

Nous sommes sur le coin terrasse de la guilde, à ma gauche se situe la boutique. Le gérant semble être surpris de me voire et le fait comprendre :

-Salut Wendy et Lucy, votre mission s'est bien passée ? Mais que fait ce chien avec vous ?

Wendy répond toute fière :

-Oui la mission s'est super bien passée, et cette chienne nous l'avons ramenée pour la soigner. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas un collier et une laisse pour gros chien?

-Oui bien sûr, j'ai plusieurs modèles, tu veux les voir ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Le gérant part chercher la marchandise demandée et Wendy en profite pour me caresser. C'est dingue comme le contact avec les humains me plait, malgré que je n'aime pas "appartenir" à quelqu'un. Les caresses de Wendy me rappellent ma mère lorsqu'elle me léchait quand j'étais encore un louveteau. En parlant d'elle, j'espère qu'elle repose en paix et qu'elle ne m'en veut pas... Ce triste événement s'est produit il y a deux ans. Toutes mes blessures ont maintenant disparu, sauf la plus importante, celle du cœur. Wendy arrête soudain ses caresses et me regarde d'un air compatissant. Mince! Elle a dut remarquer que j'étais triste, il ne vaut mieux pas que je montre mes sentiments en la présence d'humains, je ne sais pas quelle pourrait être leur façon de réagir. Elle se relève soudain pour parler au gérant de la boutique, revenu avec les marchandises :

-Voila j'ai ces modèles-là.

Ça m'énerve parce que je ne vois rien, alors je me mets debout sur mes pattes arrières et je pose mes pattes avant sur le comptoir de la boutique. De cette façon, je peux observer tous les colliers et les laisses tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Tout les trois me regardent, surpris, et se mettent à rire. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y à de drôle, mais bon, ce sont des humains.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, la semaine prochaine, les "longs" chapitres commencerons ENFIN ! (ils font 2-3 pages) et je vais bientôt poster un One Shot, comme ça, vous verrez mon niveau actuel d'écriture ^^**

**Je tient à remercier ninathefox d'avoir mis une review, et je remercie aussi ceux qui ont following et qui on ajouté leur histoire à leur favoris ^^ il y en a peu, mais il y a un début à tout :)**

**à mardi prochain ^^ !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Kikou ! voilà le chapitre 6 (qui n'est encore un fois pas corrigé, j'attend que ma Beta le fasse, et (je me repète x) ) je remplacerais le corrigé par celui ci lorsque cela sera fait ^^) et je m'excuse du retards... mais hier j'ai crue qu'on était lundi...**

**réponse au reviews :**

**Kamizu : Merci de suivre ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ ! en ce qui concerne la taille de mes chapitres, je vais essayer de "coller" deux chapitres pour que cela les fasses plus longs (celui ci est "normal") l'orthographe ne doit pas être un problème car Open office (mise à part le nom de certains personnages) ne me compte aucune faute. Seule la conjugaison doit être catastrophique car Open Office ne s'en occupe pas xD...**

**Pour ta proposition de Béta-lectrice, j'en ai déjà une, mais merci quand même ^^**

**Et je t'ai cherché comme tu l'as dit sous le pseudo de "Kamizui83", mais je ne te trouve pas...**

**et merci, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

**sur ce, Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le gérant dit en rigolant en même temps :

-Et bien, elle se croit déjà chez elle, elle ne se gène pas .

Wendy répond en essayant difficilement d'arrêter de rigoler :

-Là,c'est sûr. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut peut être choisir.

-Oui tu as raison, après on l'emmènera chez moi parce que il est bientôt dix neuf heure et je voudrais qu'elle s'habitue à être chez moi avant de dormir, histoire de ne pas passer une nuit blanche.

-Oui,il voudrait mieux pour toi. Hum... j'aime bien celui ci.

Elle montre du doigt un collier bleu turquoise avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail en bleu marine dessus,c'est vrai qu'il est jolie.

-C'est un bon choix,il lui ira bien,en plus j'ai la laisse assortie si tu la veux.

-Oui je veut bien... Mince ! J'ai oublié de te demander ton avis Lucy...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, ton choix me plait. Je te doit combien pour l'ensemble, Max ?

-Deux Cent joyaux s'il te plait.

Elle cherche de l'argent dans sa poche et lui tend

-Merci, au revoir, et bonne chance avec votre chienne, au faite, elle s'appelle comment ?

-On ne lui a pas encore donné de nom

Sur ces dernières paroles nous partons. Je me permet d'écouter la discussion de Wendy et Lucy

-On va a l'infirmerie de la guilde pour bien la soigner et on va chez moi,d'accord ?

-Oui, mais si on lui trouvait un nom ?

-On le fera chez moi d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Quoi ?! Ah non j'ai déjà un nom ,pas question qu'elle m'en donne un !

**(A l'infirmerie)**

Je suis là à attendre que Wendy trouve de quoi soigner ma plaie, qui recommence à me faire mal. Je sent quelqu'un arriver, la porte s'ouvre et une fille ressemblant énormément à Mirajane, avec comme seule différence des cheveux mi-long et de quelques années plus petite. Elle me regarde en constatant ma plaie et dit à Wendy :

-Si tu cherches les bandages et les désinfectant il sont dans le tiroir en dessous le lavabo

-Merci Lisanna ,je commençait à désespérer, surtout qu'on est un peu pressé avec Lucy.

-De rien, on ne m'a pas mentit,sa plaie n'est vraiment pas belle, je me demande bien comment elle a eu ça,elle a dût se faire attaquer par un animal plus gros qu'elle.

-Sûrement.

Si pour elles des mages sont des animaux, et bien oui, elles ont raison.

Wendy s'approche de moi avec le désinfectant, heureusement que lorsque ma mère était encore de ce monde elle m'a apprit les coutumes humaines (je trouve certaines étranges , comme par exemple le fait de se laver tout les jours), sinon je ne sait pas comment j'aurai réagi face au désinfectant. Mon infirmière de fortune me dit d'une voix rassurante :

-Ne t'inquiète, je ne vais te faire mal,je vais juste de soigner

Bah merci j'avais comprit !

Elle applique la crème sur ma plaie, elle me fait du bien mais pas autant que la magie de Wendy, je me demande bien qu'elle sorte de magie elle utilise. Elle enroule ensuite soigneusement le bandage en passant par mon coup, mon ventre et mon dos. Tant de bandage pour une plaie juste situé a l'épaule droite. Je sent la corde autour de mon cou se desserrer. Génial !je vais enfin être débarrassé de cette chose qui me gène !

-Pourquoi tu la lui enlève ?

-Parce que tout a l'heure avec Lucy on a acheté une laisse et un collier (elle les lui montre) tiens regarde

-Ils sont magnifique ! Tu les as acheté à la boutique de la guilde,n'est pas ?

-Oui,d'ailler je vais lui mettre

Elle desserre le collier,me le met et le resserre(comme si j'allai m'amuser à l'enlever),je sent tout les regards braqué sur moi et ça m'énerve , je n'ai pas l'habitude que ce soit les autres qui me regardent fixement car c'est souvent l'inverse. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'elles arrêtent de me fixer,mais quoi... Ah oui je sais! Je me met a gratter à la porte avec ma patte histoire de dire ''je veut qu'on sorte'' en les regardant d'un air que les humain désigne comme ''mignon'' ma mère m'a dit que ça marchait toujours pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait mais qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de ce regard sinon après, bah... ça marche plus. Lucy s'apprête a parler quand Lisanna la coupe et s'exclame :

-J'ai une idée ! Avec ma magie de transformation je peut me transformer en loup, sous cette forme je peut sûrement lui parler malgré qu'elle soit une chienne et non une louve, mais je vais quand même essayer !

Wendy répond pas franchement emballer par son idée :

-Je ne voie pas vraiment l'intérêt on devrait plutôt la laisser tranquille jusqu'à quelle se rétablisse.

-Oui désolé je me suis trop emballer...

-Ce n'est rien cela partait d'un bon sentiment,tu n'as pas a t'en faire pour si peu, en parlant de partir, il serais temps qu'on n'y aille n'est pas Lucy ?

-Oui mince ! Vite il faut qu'on se dépêche,on doit encore aller acheter de quoi manger a la louve,euh je veut dire la chienne. Voilà depuis que Mirajane nous a dit qu'elle ressemblait a une louve je dit n'importe quoi. Je rêve ou elle a réagi quand j'ai dit la louve ? Tient,elle viens de le refaire !

Yes ! Je venait de comprendre comment leur faire savoir mon nom, a chaque fois quelle le prononçait je la regardait en remuant la queue. Lisanna eut une idée vue la tête qu'elle faisait mais ne dit rien,nous la regardons en silence se déplacer à l'autre bout de la pièce et dire :

-Allez vient LaLouve.

Je m'avance vers elle pour bien lui montrer que LaLouve est mon nom. Elle me caresse la tête comme pour me récompenser d'être venue, elle doit surement croire que je lui ai ''obéit''... euh..quoi ?! Ah non ! Je ne veut pas qu'elles croient que j'obéis au doigt et à l'œil ! D'un autre coté il vaut mieux que je continue mon petit jeu si je veut rester discrète sur ma véritable identité, s'ils savaient que je suis en faite une Luminite,qui d'ailleurs est une espèce très peu connue car elle est très discrète, je suis foutue...

Je m'apprête à rejoindre Wendy(c'est dingue comme je suis attaché a elle) quand un cliquetis se produit derrière mon oreille, je me retourne et aperçoit Lucy la laisse à la main. Oh non ! je vais encore devoir supporter une laisse... Je ne suis quand même pas bête au point de m'échapper, je plains fortement les chien qui supporte cette chose toute leur vie. D'un autre coté, ça veut dire que on va enfin partir et allez chez Lucy je pourrait dormir tranquillement sans me soucier d'être réveiller par des mages... Cette pensée me fait penser quand je me suis fait attaquer par des mages...

_Je dormait paisiblement,la nuit était douce et fraiche je m'était endormie à environs un mètre du sentier. Je fut réveillé par une atroce douleur à la queue, on m'attaquais j'en était certaine ! Je me retourna et mordit mon agresseur , j'étaie à deux doigt de prendre ma forme de combat quand je remarqua que on m'avait simplement marché sur la queue , mais il était trop tard.. Celui que j'avais mordu se tenait la jambe, le sang dégoulinait sur son mollet et il jurait en hurlant. Il regarda ses compagnons puis moi avant de me faire un sourire sadique. Ces deux compagnons étant des mages tout comme lui avançaient vers moi, je voulait m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais la peur m'en empêchait, elle me tétanisait... Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il allait me faire, je reçut un violant coup de pied dans la gueule qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber à la renverse. Ils en profitèrent pour me donner tout les coups possibles et imaginables. J'avais mal ,atrocement mal, je n'en pouvait plus... qu'il en finissent... Juste avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir leurs sourires sadiques quand l'un des deux m'assénât un coup de je ne sais quoi qui m'entailla la peau au niveau de l'épaule droite telle une griffures d'ours. Après cela, ce fut le noir complet..._

* * *

**Voili, Voilou ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, à la semaine prochaine ^^ !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voili, Voilou ! *fais comme si de rien n'était* bah quoi ? pourquoi j'ai le droit à des regards de meurtrier ? bon ok, je suis coupable, je l'avoue ! Je n'ai pas pus poster plus tôt parce que j'étais chez une amie et que je n'avais pas pris mon ordi...**

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Cette douloureuse pensée a manqué de me faire pleurer, car contrairement au loups, les Luminites peuvent pleurer. Je veux vraiment rentrer, non pas chez Lucy, mais chez moi avec ma mère, mais cela mes impossible, tout simplement car je n'ai plus de chez moi...

Lucy tire légèrement sur la laisse pour me faire comprendre de la suivre, je crois bien que durant ma convalescence je vais vivre une vie de chien,bon c'est déjà mieux que de souffrir dans la nature avec une blessure énorme à l'épaule. Pendant que nous traversons la partie principale de la guilde, je sent tout les regards braqué sur moi,je suis si étrange que sa pour que tu le monde me regarde fixement à chaque fois que je passe ? Même une fois sortit , j'ai encore l'impression de ravoir ses regards sur moi. ça commence à être sombre, ma vue est certes très bonne la nuit, je ne me sent pas très rassurer la nuit depuis ma douloureuse rencontre avec ses mages, je suis aussi devenue très craintive, j'espère fortement que cela va passer...

Nous arrivons devant chez Lucy, elle habite au bord d'une sorte de rivière artificielle ,quelques bateaux étranges y flottent. Sa maison est très rustique extérieurement ainsi qu'assez petite,mais mon instinct me dit que l'intérieur est très confortable. En effet en y entrant je me rend compte que elle semble vraiment douillette et confortable, un immense tapis moelleux recouvre presque la totalité du sol, il me fait penser aux plaines d'herbes tendres qui sont un très bon endroit pour dormir l'été car en plus d'être moelleux, l'herbe est très fraiche. Je ne sais que faire, je ne bouge pas mise à par ma tête qui regarde de tout coté de la maison. Lucy me détache, mais rien à faire je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir... La blonde semble intriqué par mon comportement et en informe Wendy :

-Tu ne trouve pas que LaLouve réagis bizarrement ? Elle regarde partout mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit détache elle ne bouge pas... Viens on va s'asseoir sur le lit ce sera mieux.

-Oui tu as raison, c'est étrange qu'elle réagisse de cette façon, après tout,c'est nouveaux pour elle. Elle ne doit sûrement pas savoirs de quelle manière réagir, et peut être qu'elle nous suivra quand on ira s'assoir sur le lit.

Elles partent vers le lit,mais rien n'y fait je suis comme tétanisé,Wendy le remarque et m'appelle,je viens la voire elle me caresse,je me sent bien jusqu'à ce que Lucy s'exclame et me fasse sursauter :

-On a oublié de passer à l'animalerie prendre de la nourriture pour LaLouve!Vite elle ferme dans dix minutes !

A peine sa phrase prononcé elle tire Wendy par le bras sans que cette dernière n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et sort de la maison sans prendre soin de fermer à clés ,me laissant ainsi seule. A ce moment là je remarque que je suis vraiment fatigué, en même temps ma journée a été très mouvementé, ce matin encore je me réveillait dans la forêt tranquillement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une chose pareil m'arriverais. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je m'endors paisiblement sur le doux tapis rose pastel...

Je dort tranquillement quand une main que je connait bien ce pose sur ma tête et me caresse comme pour me réveiller , j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Wendy toute souriante,elle a sa tete a une dizaine de centimètres de la mienne,je lui lèche le visage comme pour lui dire que je l'aime bien et elle rigole doucement avant de me dire :

-allez viens LaLouve, ton repas t'attend.

Dans tout ça, j'en ai même oublié que j'avais faim car mon dernier repas remonte à hier matin et ce n'était qu'une simple truite étant donné que je ne peut pas chasser. Je voie Lucy un bol a la main,je m'approche d'elle haletanteet la queue battante je lui tourne autours, ceci à l'air de la gêner et pour la première fois elle hausse le ton :

-Sa suffit Lalouve ! Calme toi !

Embarrassé je m'assoie et attend tranquillement qu'elle pose le bol non sans une pointe de soumission,je m'attend à ce que ce soit de la viande ou autre,et c'est des... croquettes pour chien. Je m'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Des croquettes quoi ! Ma mère me disait que les croquettes sont la principale alimentation des chiens domestiques et que son goût varie selon la façon dont elles sont faites. Je sent le croquettes comme si n'était pas mangeable, l'odeur est assez bizarre mais elle reste attirante, je me lance donc a y prendre une bouché et je dois admettre que ce n'est pas mauvais. Je termine le bol de croquettes en peu de temps tellement j'avais faim. Un bol d'eau est posé à coté de moi,j'en profite pour boire l'eau limpide qu'il contient avants de rejoindre Wendy qui semble se préparer à partir. Je ne veut pas qu'elle parte je suis bien avec elle. Elle est en train d'enfiler sa fine veste tandis que moi je m'assoie juste en face d'elle en lui faisant les yeux doux et la tête légèrement penché sur le coté, elle semble vraiment surprise de ma réaction et me dit gentiment :

-Ne t'inquiète pas on se revoie demain ma belle.

Elle dit au revoir a Lucy et s'en va,je ne me retrouve qu'avec Lucy ce qui m'embarrasse un peu car elle est certes, gentille, mais je ne me sent pas aussi bien avec elle qu'avec Wendy...

Sans même me regarder, elle se rend à son bureau,y prend un stylo et se met a écrire je ne sais quoi. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait et je me lève en posant mes pattes avants sur son bureau. Il y a une pille de feuilles, une enveloppe et tout autre choses, je me permet de lire ce qu'elle écrit :

_Cher maman,_

_Aujourd'hui,en rentrant de mission nous avons vue une belle chienne malheureusement blessé et …_

Je ne peu lire plus car elle me remarque et s'arrête d'écrire, elle a une expression étrange et inqualifiable,elle semble heureuse mais triste en même temps, c'est peu être le fait d'écrire à sa mère qui lui fait cela... Je n'en sais rien ... La blonde me caresse et me prend mes pattes avants pour les poser par terre, je me suis laissé faire (pour une fois) et elle se met a murmurer quelque chose , que, grâce a mon ouïe très désenveloppé j'arrive a comprendre :

-Où que tu soit maman je ne t'oubliera jamais …

Elle regarde ensuite le ciel à sa fenêtre, je crois comprendre que sa mère ,n'est plus de ce monde tout comme la mienne...

sachant quelle sentiments on éprouve suite a la mort d'un de nos proche , je veut la réconforte et le fait a la manière des loups,je me couche en boule sur ces pieds , car entre loups pour nous réconforter nous nous mettons les uns contre les autres. Elle me regarde gentiment et me sourie en me voyant ainsi. Elle continue d'écrire pendant une demie heure , juste après elle se lève se dirige vers son placard est y sort un pyjama pour ensuite se diriger dans une autre pièce , je veut savoir où elle va , et je la suit. Elle ouvre une porte pour y laisser paraître un baignoire ancienne , un lavabo et un porte serviette,ceux doit être la salle de bain. Elle y rentre et sans réfléchir je la suit avants d'être repoussé vers l'entrer de la salle de bain, elle me dit :

-Non LaLouve, attend que j'ai fini de me laver.

Elle me ferme ensuite la porte au museau, malgré le fait que son comportement ne m'aie pas plus (oui je suis susceptible) la façon dont elle me l'a dit fait que cela ne me gêne pas plus que cela. Je décide donc de me coucher devant la porte en attendant qu'elle ai fini de se laver tout en pensant à ma mère qui,où qu'elle soit veille sur moi, son corps se trouve six pied sous terre mais son esprit lui est toujours présent...

* * *

**Alors ? il vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voilà ^^ ! désolé d'avoir posté avec un jours de retard, mais hier j'ai fait ma rentrée scolaire et bon disons que ça m'a fait plein chamboulements, j'ai appris des trucs qui m'on choqué ect... donc du coup, j'en ai oublié de poster ^^' **

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Au bout d'un longue heure d'attente Lucy sort enfin de la salle de bain (ah les humains!) je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, mais je lui fait la fête, elle semble fatigué et me caresse la tête comme pour me calmer et se dirige vers son lit en éteignant la lumière. Seule la lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre illumine la pièce, heureusement que ce n'est pas la pleine lune car lorsque c'est le cas mes yeux scintille au contacte des rayon lunaire à cause de ce phénomène inexplicable qui ne s'applique qu'à moi, cacher ma véritable nature m'est difficile... Lucy se met dans son lit et je m'approche d'elle. Elle est assise avec sa couverture sur ces jambes et elle tape légèrement le lit et me dit :

-allez viens LaLouve monte.

Hein ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas,elle se montre stricte avec moi et maintenant elle me dit de monter sur son lit ? Je croit ne pas avoir comprit,je tourne légèrement la tête sur le coté et je la regarde d'un air interrogatif. En me voyant Lucy se met à rigoler. Je ne comprend pas, je suis si drôle que ça ? Elle me regarde et me redit la même chose à nouveau, peut être avais-je bien comprit après tout. Je fait un petit bond et j'atterris dans le lit juste en face de Lucy, elle me regarde d'un air amusé, moi je le regarde tout en remuant la queue et je lui lèche le visage a grand coup de langue,je l'entend dire entre son fou rire :

-Arrête LaLouve, il est tard, et ça chatouille !

Sa voie n'avait rien d'autoritaire, elle rigolait vraiment ! Mais j'arrête tout de même je n'ai pas envie qu'elle hausse le ton comme tout à l'heure et je me couche au fond du lit près de ses pieds, je ne pensait vraiment pas que quelque chose d'aussi moelleux pouvait exister. Lucy me regarde et me dit bonne nuit juste avant de se coucher et de s'endormir. Je devrait peut être en faire autant si je ne veut pas m'endormir sur place demain, surtout que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ma journée de demain. Je m'endors paisiblement en étant confortablement installé sur le lit...

_Je suis avec ma mère, Auriole, nous mangeons un daim ensemble, j'aime lorsque nous sommes ainsi, entre mère et fille. Je m'apprête à prendre la parole quand elle me chuchote de me taire, ce que je fait non sans m'inquiéter. Je comprend soudain la raison de son inquiétude, ça empeste le grizzli. En temps normal nous ne nous serions pas inquiété , mais là nous étions à bout de force car les proies se font rares ces derniers temps et cette course folle pour attraper et tuer ce daim nous a d'autan plus épuisé et cela nous empêche donc de nous mettre sous notre de forme de combat. Étant donnée que nous ne sommes pas les seules prédateur à manquer de gibier, ce grizzli lui aussi doit surement être mort de faim et doit surement avoir sentit le corps sanglant du daim que nous somme en train de manger... L'odeur se rapproche ainsi que le bruit des fines branches qui craquent sous son poids, nous sommes prête à détaler comme un lapin au cas où le grizzli veuille notre nourriture car contre lui nous n'avions aucune chance dans cette états. Les pas devienne de plus en plus rapide et le hurlement caractéristiques d'un grizzli près a attaquer se fait entendre en même temps que ce dernier apparaît d quelques mettre de nous ! Je n'ai pas besoin du signal de ma mère pour me mettre a courir en même temps qu'elle,mais le grizzli au lieu de simplement manger notre proie nous poursuit ! Ma mère me dit :_

_-Écoute moi bien LaLouve, juste après le grand chêne je vais m'arrêter et attaquer ce grizzli afin de gagner du temps pour que tu puisse te mettre à l'abri !_

_-Mais …_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne , tu m'écoute un point c'est tout !_

_Pour que ma mère prenne cette décision, c'est vraiment que nous étions vraiment en danger, mais je refuse de l'abandonner, je ralentit donc l'allure de façon à être environ deux mettres derrière elle et je m'arrête pour faire face au grizzli et lui sauter dessus tout croc dehors, j'entends ma mère me crier :_

_-LaLouve, NON !_

_Malgré l'avertissement de ma mère il ne vois pas venir mon attaque et je lui mord l'épaule droite, du sang jaillis de celle ci ainsi qu'un hurlement de douleur de cette bête quatre fois plus grosse que moi. Il s'apprête à se jeter de tout son poids contre un arbre pour me faire lâcher pris , mais il a la force brute alors que moi j'ai la vitesse ce qui me permet de m'échapper indemne et il tombe lourdement contre l'arbre. Je ne m'aperçoit pas que j'ai atterrit bien trop prés de lui et dans sa chute il me donne un coup de griffe sur la flanc. Du sans jaillis et la violence de son attaque est telle que je tombe sur le flanc avec un cri mêlé de douleur et d'effroi en voyant arriver le grizzli vers moi. La blessure dut à ma morsure ne semble pas lui faire mal maintenant mais mon attaque l'a énervé et je me rend compte que si je ne part pas tout de suite s'en est fini de moi. Je tente de me lever mais quand je m'appuie sur ma patte gauche, la douleur est telle que je retombe, je me suis surement foulée la patte... Je tente une seconde fois sans m'appuyer sur ma patte mais il est trop tard, le grizzli est trop prés de moi. Il se lève de toute sa hauteur, lève sa patte droite pour me griffer, je ferme les yeux et m'apprête à affronter la mort... J'entends sa patte fendre l'air et heurter quelque chose avec un couinement plaintif. J'ouvre les yeux et je n'ai rien ! D'instinct je tourne la tête à gauche et aperçoit ma mère étendue sur le sol, son corps au pelage blanc maculé de sang ! J'ai peur de comprendre... ma mère se relève difficilement,cette vision d'horreur laisse des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Ma mère profite que le grizzli soit surprit pour lui sauter à la gorge et l'étouffer. Il se débat en lacérant avec ces griffes le corps de ma brave mère de partout,mais elle tient bon malgré ses couinements... le grizzli fini par succomber en s'affalant lourdement sur le sol. Ma mère lâche prise ,descend du corps inerte et vient se placer en face de moi avant de tomber comme le grizzli quelques secondes plus tôt. Je hurle :_

_-Maman !_

_Elle me répond difficilement :_

_-Je t'avais dit de m'écouter... si tu l'aurait fait..._

_je lui coupe la parole :_

_-je sais oui,tu ne serais pas dans cette états !_

_-non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que tu n'aurai pas été blessé..._

_elle tousse et du sang sort de sa bouche _

_-Maman je t'en supplie ne meurs pas !_

_Ma voie est toute tremblante et mes yeux remplie de larmes me font voir un peu flou_

_-La mort m'est inévitable LaLouve, maintenant écoute moi bien et ne m'interrompt pas. Tu as treize ans et tu est une Luminite de bon niveau pour ton âge, sert toi de tout se que je t'ai apprit sur les humains,la foret , tes pouvoirs et fait tes propres choix de vie,peut importe où tu vive,je veut que tu vive comme cela te plait et que tu ne me rejoigne que quand tu sera trop âgée et promet moi de trouver pourquoi tes yeux scintille les nuits de pleine lune. Et surtout,n'oublie pas je t'aimerais toujours et je continuerais de vivre dans ton cœur tant que tu penseras à moi... je t'aime LaLouve..._

_Elle pousse son dernier souffle et ferme les yeux , je sais au fond de moi qu'elle ne les ouvrira plus jamais... Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, ma tristesse me fait oublier ma douleurs physique et je me me met assise pour hurler a la mort pour exprimer ma tristesse et pour annoncée la mort de ma mère à mes ancêtre pour qu'il l'accueil au paradis..._

* * *

**Alors ? vous pensez quoi de ce petit flash back sur LaLouve et Auriole ? bon au mauvais chapitre ? n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ !**

**Ps : je vais sûrement changer le titre de ma fiction, parce que le trouve trop banal...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hallo (bonjours en allemand) tout le monde ^^ ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse du lourd retards d'une semaine, mais j'avais sous estimé la 3eme et je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de devoirs ! autant dire que après les avoir tous fait les seuls mots qui me viennent sont : "lit", "dormir", "éteindre la lumière et me mettre sous la couette" xD. Mais bon, je vais essayer de plus m'avancer pour pouvoir poster tout les mardi (ou au pire des cas le mercredi) et me coucher plus tôt x). Donc voilà quoi ^^.  
Je vais arrêter de vous parler de ma vie privé pour vous laisser lire celle de LaLouve ^^ Mais avant... réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Kamizu : J'adore les histoires triste autant que les drôle et j'aime aussi les écrire ^^ (même si pour le moment, ça ne fait pas forcement rire ou pleurer) Je suis donc contente que ce flash back t'ai plus car ce seras l'un des flash back principaux de ma fiction (oui j'en prévois encore d'autres xD dont un qui va faire minimum trois pages et que je suis en train d'écrire ^^ mais il est au chapitre 16 ^^) Et oui tu verras qu'elle sera plus que transmise cette bravoure qui rend les luminites hors du commun par rapport au autres être vivant ^^ (malheureusement, tu ne la verra que vers la fin de la fic...) Le fait de savoir que les détails lors du combats contre le grizzly se sont fait remarquer me touche vraiment car j'y ai mis tout mon cœur lors de ce chapitre(à la fin, j'en pleurais presque)  
De savoir que mise à part les fautes orthographiques, tu n'as pas vraiment de point négatif à me faire savoir me rend heureuse car cela veux dire que je progresse (même si mon niveau actuelle est mieux que celui du chapitre 8) et que tu appréciera donc de mieux en mieux ma fiction ^^.  
Merci pour les idées de titres, mais j'avais déjà un titre bien précis ^^ (tu peux voire le nouveau titre ^^)**

**Je te remercie encore une fois pour cette review tout en esperant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent (si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire ^^)**

**Merci à mes lecteurs, et bonne lecture à tous ^^ !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je me réveille en sursaut, la gorge en feu, la gueule sèche et le membres tout tremblant. L'endroit où ma tête était posé est mouillé, j'avais donc réellement pleuré pour ce rêve qui me hante depuis deux ans,depuis que cette scène c'est réellement produite, depuis que ma mère est morte par ma faute... je cherche à ne plus penser à cela, à ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité, mais plus j'essaie, plus elle revient au galop. Comme si je ne trouverais pas le repos tant que je n'aurais pas réussi ma vie ainsi que le dernier veux de ma mère, celui de trouver pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux s'illuminent les nuits de pleine lune... Pour cela peut être que l'aide de mon père me serais d'un grand soutient, mais ma mère n'a jamais voulut m'en parler pour une raison que j'ignore. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon père car ce n'est pas lui qui ma élevé mais j'aimerais tout de même le connaître a moins qu'il ne soit mort et que ce soit cela la raison qui a poussé ma mère à ne pas me parler de lui ? Je n'en sait rien. Je m'aperçoit que le soleil est déjà levé, il doit être dans les environs de huit heure du matin et j'ai une envie de... comment dire... faire mes besoins. Lucy dort encore, je me lève et lui avance vers elle, je veux la réveiller, mais en douceur. Je fait comme ma mère faisait pour me réveiller, je frotte doucement mon museau contre sa joue, je me rappelle que ce contacte avec ma mère m'était agréable. Contre toute attente, au lieu de se réveiller elle marmonne quelques mots d'incompréhensibles et se retourne, ce qui me fait glisser du lit et tomber par terre en poussant un couinement car le choc m'a fait mal a cause de ma blessure. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que Lucy se réveille à cause du bruit que j'ai fait quand elle m'a fait tomber du lit. Elle m'observe,visiblement surprise que je sois tombé jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que c'est a cause d'elle que je suis tombé ! Elle semble un peu gêné et sort de son lit pour ma caresser tout en disant :

-''Désolé ma belle je n'ai pas fait exprès'' et rajoute tout bas '' Je suis folle de parler à un chien même si Wendy est persuadé que elle nous comprend''

Ce qu'elle vient de dire m'énerve quelque peu et pour lui prouver que je comprend le langage humain je le regarde et pousse un petit grognement dédaigneux. Ce qui l'a surprend énormément.

Elle marche vers son placard et y sort de vêtements pour ensuite se diriger vers sa salle de bain,ayant comprit la leçon hier,je ne l'a suit pas et je m'assois a coté de sa table basse et l'y attend une dizaine de minutes. Elle sort de la pièce habillé avec une jupe bleu turquoise,un top vert pomme rayé de blanc et des chaussures marron à petit talons. Elle me regarde toute souriante, prend une pomme dans sa corbeille de fruits, se dirige vers la porte et me dis :

-Vient LaLouve.

Je l'a rejoint donc, je pense que l'on va sortir et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai envie de me défouler un peu et aussi parce que je commence à avoir une envie pressente et comme ma mère me l'a apprit l'une des choses à ne _surtout_ pas faire et de faire nos besoins dans la maison des humains.

Je suis toute excité à l'idée se sortir et de pouvoir me défouler un peu, je trépigne d'impatience et tourne tout autours de Lucy en l'a regardant avec des yeux joueurs. Elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête et semble exaspéré. Je me rappelle soudain de hier quand elle m'a disputé quand je faisait pareil juste avant de manger. Je m'arrête alors de faire la folle et je m'assoie sagement devant elle,ce qui semble la satisfaire car elle décoche un sourire. Elle tend sa main vers la poignée de la porte. Ça y est je vais enfin sortir ! Elle ouvre la porte et je me précipite dehors par un bon en avant, les yeux pétillant, quand je me sent stoppé net par une pression sur le cou. Encore sous le choc je me retourne et voie Lucy avec la laisse dans la main,en mince ! Je l'avais oublié celle la ! Quand me fera-t-elle confiance ? Je ne vais pas partir et ne pas revenir, à ça non!Je suis trop intelligente pour partir, je vais attendre qu'elle me considère en état de repartir,comme ça je ''profite'' un peu de leurs services. Même si je dois tout de même avouer que je les trouves gentils.

Je doit admettre que je me sent un peu bête d'avoir réagis ainsi et Lucy doit penser la même choses vue la manière dont elle me regarde, je préfère faire comme si il ne s'était rien passer. Je fait comme si je voulait avancer pour ne plus sentir le regard interrogatif de Lucy. Nous avançons et j'en profite pour sentir les nouvelles odeurs, pour regarder les animations de la ville, et aussi pour faire... enfin vous voyez quoi... Je reconnaît plus ou moins le chemin et je croix que nous nous dirigeons vers la guilde de « Fairy Tail », je ne le sent vraiment pas... car si un des mages connaissais l'existence de mon espèce il me reconnaitrais sûrement, et là ça serais la catastrophe... Mais bon je me fait peut être des idée.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la guilde qui,cette fois si est ouverte et avant même d'entrer, un adolescent à la tignasse rose portant une écharpe en écaille de je ne sais quoi arrive en trombe vers Lucy le sourire au lèvres et lui dit joyeusement :

-Salut Lucy ! Allez vient nous rejoindre !

Sans même attendre une réponse de sa part il l'a prend par le bras et la tire jusqu'à une table où sont assis toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré hier sur le chemin menant a Magnolia, sauf Wendy et la chatte blanche du nom de Carla. Et si je me rappelle bien, il me semble que celui qui est venu vers nous est Natsu, que celle au cheveux écarlate est Erza, celui au cheveux noir aux reflet bleu marine est Grey et le chat bleu est Happy. Hier j'étaie tellement chamboulé par les évènements que je n'avait pas remarqué à qu'elle point la guilde était immense ! Et encore moins qu'elle comptait autant de membres ! Car presque toutes les tables sont pleines, ils discutent et se désaltèrent en même temps , mais surtout leurs expressions montrent un sentiment que je ne connais plus, un sentiment de bonheur... Peut être le connaîtrais-je à nouveau un jours ?

Lucy et Natsu s'assoient tout deux tandis que moi je me couche sous le banc en face de la table, pour le moment personne n'a remarqué ma présence et c'est tant mieux car je tient à me faire discrète pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupsons au sujet de ma véritable nature. Le simple fait d'y penser me fait frissonner l'échine, que penseraient-ils de moi ensuite ? Que me feraient-ils ? Mieux vaut ne pas y penser et vivre au jours le jours.

Le groupe parle de tout et de rien et une heure passe ainsi. Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer et en plus de cela j'ai soif... et oui on est en plein été, les autres boivent mais moi je n'ai même pas un bol d'eau ! En même temps je ne bouge pas depuis une heure , peut être qu'il m'ont tout simplement oublié, je leur ferait bien voire que je suis là si je commence à avoir vraiment trop soif. Les autres parlent toujours, mais tout un coup, Natsu coupe Lucy qui parle de son niveau de magie qui a augmenté pour dire :

- Au fait tu t'en sors comment avec la chienne blessé qu'on a trouvé hier ?

- Je m'en sort plutôt bien , malgré le fait qu'elle face un peu la folle, elle écoute plutôt bien pour un chien sauvage, enfin je commence à douter du fait que ce soit un chien , je suis presque sûr que c'est une louve.

Erza prend à son tour part dans la discussion :

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'on dirait plus une louve qu'une chienne.

Oh non ! Tout va mal ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot de Natsu parle de moi !

Pensive,Lucy reprend la parole :

- Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle réagisse quand on l'appelle par « LaLouve ». Justement regardez bien.

Elle marque une pause et continue :

- Allez vient LaLouve.

Que dois-je faire ? Si je vient cela va confirmer le fait qu'elle me trouve étrange mais si je ne vient pas, cela va paraître étrange aussi car je ne réagis pas comme depuis hier. L'un comme l'autre je suis dans l'embarras alors autant tenter la première solution car contrairement à la deuxième je ne me taperait pas la honte.

Je n'ai jamais réfléchis aussi vite ! Avec une pointe d'hésitation je sors du dessous du banc, Erza s'approche de moi. Je l'a trouve vraiment impressionnante avec son armure et elle me fait même peur, inconsciemment je met ma queue entre le patte, je courbe l'échine et je rabat mes oreilles contre mon crâne tout en la regardant, méfiante. Tous semblent surpris par ma réaction, surtout Erza qui affiche un regard étonné. Elle se penche vers moi, le grincement de son armure me rappelle celle de celui qui m'a blessé. Je recule petit à petit et je heurte quelque choses, enfin quelqu'un, je me retourne pour qui c'est. En voyant ce tas de muscle je prend peur et je me met à courir, la laisse à surement dût glisser au mains de Lucy. Je cours dans la guidle sans savoir où je vais, je me prend plusieurs chaises et toutes tombent,touts les membres rigolent... J'aperçois un meuble dans un coins sombre sous lequel je pourrait me glisser pour être seule et je m'y réfugie.

Les rires ont laissé place au lourd silence. J'ai honte. Honte d'avoir eu si peur... J'ai hais les humains ! Si je n'avais jamais rencontré ces fichus mage qui on cassé mon caractère, je... Je n'en serais pas là !

Je suis à deux doigt de fondre en larme tel un louveteau. Je vient d'avoir la honte de ma vie ! Tout d'abord j'ai eu peur d'Erza et d'un autre mage tout aussi grand que lourd en muscle, et, pour finir j'ai fait tomber des chaises dans ma courses effrénée. Je suis vraiment la honte de mon espèce...

* * *

**Voili voilou ^^ ! Alors, ce chapitre vous à plus ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ^^ (de préférence assez "complet" pour que je sache mes bon points et ceux à améliorer)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde ^^ ! Encore une fois je poste en retard mais je suis bien malade (fatigué tout le temps, maux de tête et de ventre et je ne mange presque plus) depuis presque deux semaine (ya des hauts et des bas) autant dire que ma vie "virtuelle" passe au second plans(voir troisième xD) Avec les cours en plus... le postage de chapitre vas être irrégulier jusqu'à ce que je me rétablisse.**

Réponse à la review :ta demander un truc complet alors, pourquoi c'est pas plus long? (tête de curieuse)

**Guest : merci beaucoup ^^ je suis contente qu'outre le fait que j'ai posté tard, tu ais aimé ^^. Mais je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire par "**_ta demander un truc complet alors, pourquoi c'est pas plus long?_** "  
Et en effet, je me suis un peu amusé avec Erza là xD (ça me démangeais tu peux pas savoir à quel point x) )  
Et au fait, tu parles de l'histoire que tu écris avec ta meilleure amie, si tu la postes, pourrais-tu me dire le titre pour que je la lise s'il-te-plaît ^^ ?**

**Encore merci pour ta review ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Dans le pénombre où je suis tapis, parmi le silence qui règne dans la guilde, j'entends des pas approcher. Je n'ai envie de voir personne, je veut simplement réfléchir en paix. Être seule, tout simplement...

Les pas s'approchent peu à peu ainsi que l'odeur de celui qui émet ce son, cette odeur je ne la reconnaît pas. Super... je vais _encore _tomber sur un inconnu. Je voie maintenant apparaître les pieds de celui qui souhaite apparemment me voir, il se penche et je découvre que c'est en fait une jeune fille du même âge que Lucy possédant une chevelure bleu claire lui allant jusqu'au épaule et des yeux noisette. A ma vue,elle me sourit. Elle a beau me sourire, j'ai dit que je ne voulait voir _personne _! Elle approche sa main tout en me disant d'une voie rassurante :

-Vient, tu ne crains rien...

Mais elle rêve là ! Elle se fait plus insistante. Je commence à grogner pour la prévenir de ne pas approcher sa main plus près, mais cela ne la décourage pas. Je grogne de plus en plus fort, elle continue d'approcher sa main encore plus près. Mais elle est sourde ou quoi ?! Tans pis pour elle, elle m'énerve vraiment là ! Je lui montre les dents en le regardant telle une meurtrière. Ah ! Enfin ! De par l'expression de son visage elle est en train de réfléchir et sa main recule légèrement tout en tremblant. Pour finir le travail je la « mord » en la manquant volontairement(Ok je veut qu'elle parte mais pas au point de lui faire mal)mais au moins elle est tout de suite partie. Le calme est remplacé par des chuchotement de toute sorte dont chacun me concerne et puis au bout de quelques dizaines de seconde, Natsu hurle d'une voie exaspérée :

-Mais enfin ! Elle ne vit parmi les humains que depuis hier, elle à juste été terrorisé en voyant Elfman et Erza car tout deux sont impressionnant, et elle vient juste de réagir comme cela car elle devait surement voir Levy comme une menace et elle s'est défendu c'est tout !

Il se racle la gorge et continue d'une voie normal avec une pointe d'autorité :

-Elle finira donc bien par sortir un moment ou un autre, il faut simplement l'ignorer.

Alors là ! Je suis vraiment surprise par la réaction de Natsu. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il me défende ainsi. Mais du coup, il m'a fait penser que je devrait bien sortir de me recoin un moment ou un autre,ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaires... Avec tout les regards qui serons braqué sur moi, je me sentirais vraiment très gênée et je ne sais pas du tout de quelle manière je réagirais.

Tout le monde semble avoir reprit leur habitudes mise à part deux personnes en train de discuter d'un sujet qui attire soudain mon intention :  
-Dite maître, vous ne trouvez pas que cette chienne que Lucy s'occupe est assez étrange ? Elle réagis comme un chien domestique alors que Natsu et les autres l'on trouvé dans la forêt d'où elle avait l'air d'y être habitué. Et on dirais presque qu'elle réfléchie avant chacune de ces actions, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

-Mais enfin Macao,tu as bien trop d'imagination, à trente-six ans tu devrais avoir tout de même plus de logique. Cette chienne ne réagis ni comme un chien domestique ni comme un chien sauvage, son comportement est étrange car tout ceci est nouveau pour elle, et puis je ne voie pas en quoi tu vois qu'elle réfléchie avant d'agir car depuis hier, elle suit simplement Lucy et se contente d'être calme ,enfin sauf il y quelques minutes quand elle a un peu pété un câble.

-Vous avez raison Maître, je le fait surement des idées.

Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud sur ce coup ci, un peu plus et j'allais être surveillé de TRESprès.

Les heures passes, les gens entrent et sortent, discutent, s'abreuvent... Et me laissent tranquille, tout comme je le souhaite. Ma haine n'est presque plus, mais la soif elle, en est presque insupportable car étant en milieux d'après midi, la chaleur est bien présente. Je commence à avoir envie de sortir pour retrouver Lucy et rester près d'elle car c'est celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance bien que je ne la connaisse que depuis hier. Comme pour m'aider à choisir entre rester encore un peu et sortir, j'entends la douce voie angélique de Wendy qui m'appelle depuis l'entrée de la guilde :

-LaLouve, allez vient ma jolie.

Malgré la peur du regards des autres, je sort en trombe de ma cachette sombre pour rejoindre Wendy en trottinant fièrement, les oreilles franchement tourné vers l'avant, la nuque relevée et la queue bien en hauteur tout en la regardant joyeusement. A peine la moitié de la guilde parcourue, je me met à allez un peu plus vite, puis je fini par courir pour la rejoindre tellement j'ai hâte d'être avec elle. Mes pattes glissent un peu sur la parquet mais j'arrive tout de même à garder mon équilibre. Je suis presque en face de Wendy et pour ne pas la renverser je tente de m'arrêter mais ma tentative reste veine car au lieux de me stopper, je glisse à cause du parquet ! Je le sent mal ! Wendy n'a même pas le temps de s'écarter que je lui fonce dessus à une allure folle et la heurte de plein fouet. Nous tombons toutes les deux dans un bruit assourdissant.

Je me retrouve couché sur elle, la tête enfoui entre son épaules et son cou. Je me relève difficilement et je regarde Wendy joyeusement, elle fait de même et se met à rigoler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ris, mais j'aboie joyeusement et je lui lèche le visage. Tout en me repoussant elle se relève et me regarde avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage et puis se penche pour prendre le bout de la laisse. Elle se dirige vers le reste de la bande et je l'a suit sous les regards surpris des membres de la guilde qui n'ose pas dire un mot. Tout comme moi, Wendy est crispé par le lourd silence qui règne dans le QG, je le sent comme si nos émotions était liée par cette laisse(pour une fois que je dis quelques chose de positif sur cette fichu laisse) Mais en vérité c'est tout simplement parce que les Luminite peuvent parfois ressentir les émotions des être vivants. Inconsciemment je rentre peu à peu ma queue entre mes pattes et mon pas se fait hésitant. Natsu arrive vers nous et crie joyeusement à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu :

-Salut Wendy ! Alors comment ça va ? Au fait elle ne t'as pas fait mal au moins en te sautant dessus

Il me pointe ainsi du doigt

-Non Natsu ne t'en fait pas ! Bien que son arrivé soit brutal je ne me suis pas mal fait du tout.

-ça pour être brutal son arrivé, il l'était, et pas qu'un peu ! Viens avec moi rejoindre les autres.

Elle le suit donc sans broncher et elle s'assoie sur le banc à coté de... D'Erza ! Ma peur me revient et je me cache sous le banc en me collant au jambes de Wendy. Ma réaction ainsi que mes couinements exprimant la peur surprend la jeune fille qui en parle justement :

-Dites, je ne comprend pas pourquoi LaLouve a peur d'Erza, vous pourriez me l'expliquer ?

A ces mots, tous semble assez embarrassé et Grey prend donc la parole :

-Et bien...

-oui vas-y je t'écoute.

-En fait, ce matin quand Lucy est arrivé avec LaLouve, Erza s'est simplement approché d'elle, puis devant Erza elle s'est mise en position de soumission tout en reculant et elle à ensuite vue Elfman et c'est là que...

Il semble hésiter à continuer mais au bout de quelques secondes il continu :

-C'est là qu'elle a prit peur et s'est mise à courir vers le fond de la guilde et s'est caché sous un meuble. Levy a voulu essayer de la faire revenir mais elle à faillie se faire mordre et sa tentative a donc été vaine. Nous l'avons donc ignoré et le reste, tu le connais...

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui à put lui prendre, hier elle était adorable et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle manque de peu de mordre Levy...

Sa voie montre à qu'elle point elle est déçut par mon comportement « rebelle », je ne veux pas qu'elle croix que je suis hargneuse... Je me relève donc et je pose ma grosse tête sur ces genou tout en la regardant avec mon regard le plus doux. Tout en me donnant une caresse elle me dit gentiment:

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je sais que tu a réagi comme ça par nécessité.

Sa simple phrase me fait extrêmement plaisir, je la regarde avec un air joyeux tout en remuant la queue gaiement. Erza et Wendy me regarde, heureuse, avant que la jeune femme rouge au cheveux écarlate ne dise :

-Et bien, je croix bien qu'elle a comprit

Elle m'affiche ensuite son plus beau sourire.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon ou mauvais chapitre ? Je suis ouverte à toutes sorte de critiques donc n'hésitez pas ^^**


	11. Chapitre 11

Konichiwa tout le monde ^^ ! bon... explication pour ce retard cette fois ci... semaine et weekend _très_ chargée ! Nan mais sérieux je ne m'en sors plus, les seule jours où j'avais du temps libre, c'était mercredi et hier, mais mon ordi était chez un informaticien T.T ce soir là je n'ai "que" une intéro d'histoire (que je n'ai même pas commencé à réviser -' ) MAIS j'ai quand même posté pour vous x) (promis, je mettrais pas la faute sur vous si j'ai une mauvaise note x) ) sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce cours chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, tout le monde craque devant moi et s'arrête pour me caresser. Je suis devenue le centre d'attention de la guilde, en plus comme le groupe a décidé de manger ici, j'ai eu droit à un peu de ce qu'ils mangeaient. Vers la fin d'après midi nous rentrons chacun de notre côté. Une fois rentré, Lucy se lave puis en sortant de la salle de bain, elle me voie couché sur le lit et en rigole. Je descend vite quand je l'entend prendre le paquet de croquettes. Je me tient assise devant, la queue battante et le yeux envieux. La blonde verse les croquettes dans le bol puis me regarde avant de me dire :

-Avec tout ce que tu as mangé ce midi tu as encore faim, je n'y croix pas !

Comme pour lui dire « oui » j'aboie joyeusement, elle dépose le bol en face de moi et me dit :

-Allez, mange bien petite goinfre.

Elle me donne une petite caresse puis rigole doucement. En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire je fini mon bol de croquettes et mon bol d'eau puis me place vers les pied de Lucy qui est en train d'écrire. Elle dîne puis va se coucher. Je dort comme hier soir, dans son lit.

Le lendemain se passe sans encombre, la bonne humeur de la guilde m'a contaminée.

Une semaine se passe ainsi...

Mon épaule ne me fait plus souffrir, je pense que je vais bientôt pouvoir partir, enfin ! Je ne tiens plus, la nature me manque terriblement. Ne plus sentir le sol sableux sous coussinet, ni le vent se frayer un chemin dans mon pelage lors des mes courses folle pour attraper des proies est quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais pensé possible.

Avec Lucy nous sommes sur le chemin pour aller à la guilde. Je me tient maintenant à carreau lorsque je suis en laisse, je ne tire plus comme une malade. Une fois devant la guilde, nous y entrons et Wendy vient nous rejoindre pour me caresser, j'ai aussi apprit les bonnes manières, je ne lui saute plus dessus lorsqu'elle vient me voir. La jeune fille au cheveux bleu s'adresse ensuite à Lucy :

-Je pense que LaLouve est guérie, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie en haut et je vais lui enlever les bandages, veux tu venir ?

-Je suis désolé, mais Natsu veux me voir, je ne peux pas.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave.

Lucy lui tend la laisse pour se diriger vers Natsu et les autres tandis que Wendy et moi nous nous dirigeons à l'étage.

La jeune mage entre dans l'infirmerie tout en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, puis me détache. Elle enlève les bandage et la croute de sang qui est resté coincé dans mes poils. Elle semble satisfaite, je jette un cou d'œil et m'aperçoit que je n'ai plus rien ! Je vais pouvoir repartir !

Wendy me rattache puis nous retournons voir les autres. Elle semble assez heureuse de me savoir guérie et le fait savoir au groupe. Tout le monde est réjouis. Lucy propose de me relâcher cette après midi à l'endroit où l'on ma trouvé, tout le monde approuve.

L'après midi arrive...

Natsu annonce :

-Et bien, il temps d'y aller...

Tout le monde approuve, et les membres de la guilde me caresse une dernière fois, en signe d'adieux. Nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt, et une fois arrivé je me retourne pour voir tout le monde. Ils ont tous l'air terriblement peiné, surtout Wendy et Lucy... De toutes manières une vie de mage est remplie d'aventures, ils m'oublieront vite. Wendy s'accroupit et m'enlève mon collier tout en me regardant, les larmes au yeux... Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et elle m'enlace de ses bras. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Elle semble s'agripper à moi, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je parte, mais je le dois... Nous desserrons notre étreinte et nous nous regardons, droit dans les yeux, je ne dois pas... je doit partir maintenant... Je m'élance à toute allure sur le sentier qui, une semaine avant m'a fait connaître le bonheur en me faisait croiser des mages exceptionnels. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler, pourquoi ? Après tout au début de mon séjour je ne pensait qu'à partir, c'est tout simplement la meilleur solution pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent mon secret...

Arrivé en haut d'une colline, je pousse un long hurlement d'adieux destiné à tout les membres de la guilde...

* * *

Alors ? Bon ok, la fin est pas top du tout, mais je ne savais comment la faire xD. Je précise que c'est la fin du _chapitre _et non de la _fiction _(sur l'autre site où je poste, y'en a qui on cru que c'était ça, du coup, je préfère prévenir xD) Merci de me lire et à mardi ^^


End file.
